Galactic British Empire (G.B.E.)
The Galactic British Empire (G.B.E Roughly 25,000 years ago, settlers from their home planet of Earth to a new planet across the stars.They named it "Reach".After many years,Reach broke communications with earth leaving them alone to face their troubles.War broke out between to major factions on the planet,one group called themselves "The great empire of the North".The other named themselves "The Separatist alliance". For many years the empire and the alliance battled across the planet for control, in the last years of the war a new leader of the empire appeared, his name Freddie. In his command the alliance was defeated and the planet under one banner,the Galactic British Empire was born. As the war finished the empire began to grow stronger,uniting everyone under its banner towards one cause, the complete domination of the galaxy in the name of safety and security. In secret, the empires new leaders has been transforming the new designed nation into a war machine. Six days after the formation the new declared emperor dropped the cloak which covered the publics eyes revealing the empires new mass clone armies and huge naval fleets. The empire was born. ''The Imperial Army ''' The Imperial army is mainly comprised of clone troopers. The use of clones has stretched for more than 150 years and is still continued today with the empires current army. For many years the Imperial army had been built upon conscripts and draftees, this was considered the best form of gathering a strong and effective army. While the Grand civil war raged on this idea changed due to the cost of recruiting soldiers and the stubborness of people not wanting to join the army. During the last days of the civil war the idea was suggested that instead of recruiting people for the new army they instead clone a army of the same man to fight for the empire on the battlefield.Soon after the war had finished the trial to find the empires one man had begun,over a course of several months of hard training and mental tests the man had been chosen. With the trial over the cloning had begun, soon batches of clone troopers began to appear on Reach,replacing the old guard in their prestine white armour. Within 6 years the army had been fully completed standing at 6 billion units strong.The army continues to grow today with more clone types and new technology. '''''Grand Imperial Navy '' ''Much like the Imperial Army the Imperial the Imperial Navy was being constructed way before the Grand civil war was even finished. The first wave of warships mainly consisted of the Venator star destroyers and Acclamator star destroyers which made up the back bone of imperial naval power. The venator struck fear into the hearts of those who dared step infront of the imperial navy.Fear soon spread throughout the galaxy of the new power which had been constructed.No force could compare to the strength of the new imperial fleet and soon submitted to Imperial rule. Even after this was done the imperial navy was not done advancing its numbers and strength, soon the Imperial star destroyer line began to roll out across the stars to out match and dominate any other force in the galaxy at that moment in time. To this date the Imperial Navy continues to produce ships of high quality to keep peace within the galaxy. Venator Star Destroyer The armament of a single Venator-class Star Destroyer consisted of 8 DBY-827 heavy dual turbolaser turrets, 2 medium dual turbolaser cannons, 52 point-defense dual laser cannons or turbolasers,120 turbolaser cannons(Each s http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Imperial_II-class_Star_Destroyer#cite_note-TESB-9] ide) and 4 heavy proton torpedo tubes. G.B.E destroyers firing at target with deadly accurate fire power. Imperial Star Destroyer MK II The Imperial II is built with a heavily reinforced hull, stronger deflector shields, and greater firepower than the original Imperial I class. The prominent quad heavy turbolaser and heavy ion cannon turrets flanking the surface of the Imperial I-class Star Destroyer are also replaced with batteries of eight-barreled turbolasers or ions in unarmored barbette mountings. Another new feature includes two parallel "claws" for grappling smaller starships placed in the ventral secondary docking bay.